memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Horta rettet ihre Kinder
Auf Janus VI werden mehrere Minenarbeiter von einem feindlichen Wesen getötet. Die Enterprise soll die Mine evakuieren. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung thumb| Kirk und seine Crew werden von dem Chefingenieur Vanderberg des Bergwerksplaneten Janus VI um Hilfe gebeten. Immer mehr seiner Leute werden von einem unbekannten Lebewesen ermordet. Bei den ersten Untersuchungen entdecken Kirk, Spock und Dr. McCoy nicht nur die Siliziumknolle, die in Vanderbergs Büro liegt, sondern werden auch Zeugen, wie es dem fremden Wesen gelingt, den Hauptreaktor des Bergwerkes zu sabotieren. Selbst als Scotty wenig später von Bord beamt, um sich das Problem anzusehen, ist dieser ratlos. Als weitere Bergwerkarbeiter und auch einige seiner eigenen Leute sterben, will Kirk das Wesen fangen und töten. Schließlich entdeckt er das von einem Phaserstrahl verletzte Wesen in einer unterirdischen Mine und will es sterben lassen. Dabei merkt er, dass es zu ihm Kontakt aufnehmen will. Als Spock zu Kirk stößt, nimmt er mit dem nicht humanoiden Lebewesen eine Gedankenverschmelzung vor, bei der sich heraus stellt, dass das Lebewesen mit dem Namen Horta nur aus Notwehr tötet. Die Siliziumknollen, die in allen unterirdischen Minen vorkommen und von den Arbeitern vernichtet wurden, waren ihre Eier. Denn sie ist der einzige Nachkomme ihrer Spezies und für den Nachwuchs zuständig. Kirk und Spock sind nun überzeugt, dass Horta gar nicht so grauenhaft ist. So gelingt es ihnen auch im letzten Moment, die erbosten Bergarbeiter davon abzubringen, das Lebewesen zu töten. Kirk schlägt eine Lebensgemeinschaft zwischen Horta und den Arbeitern vor, der am Ende sowohl Horta als auch Vanderberg zustimmen. Langfassung Die Enterprise fliegt den Bergwerksplaneten Janus VI an. Der dort stationierte Chefingenieur Vanderberg hat um Hilfe gebeten, denn es kommt immer wieder zu rätselhaften Todesfällen unter den Kumpeln. Allem Anschein nach treibt ein gefährliches Wesen in den Stollen sein Unwesen, das die Opfer durch eine Säure zersetzt. Gleich beim ersten Besuch fallen den Leuten von der Enterprise Kugeln auf, welche Vanderbergs Büro zieren. Der Chefingenieur ist indes nicht in der Lage zu erklären, um was es sich dabei handelt. Sie liegen, so sagt er, in großen Mengen in den Stollen herum. Außerdem gäbe es präzise geschnittene kreisrunde Tunnel im Gestein, welche von Menschenhand nicht gemacht werden könnten. Kirk beordert einen Sicherheitstrupp hinunter auf den Planeten, von dem einer der Wachen gleichfalls dem Wesen zum Opfer fällt. Dem bislang unentdeckt gebliebenen Wesen gelingt es, den Hauptreaktor des Bergwerks zu sabotieren. Kirk beordert Scotty hinunter, der den Reaktor reparieren soll. Jedoch zeigt dieser sich skeptisch, ob er diese Aufgabe bewerkstelligen kann. thumb|left|Horta zeigt sich Schließlich finden Kirk und Spock das Wesen. Es handelt sich um ein Gebilde aus Gestein, das im Aussehen entfernt an eine Schildkröte erinnert, und es ist verletzt. Spock nimmt mit ihm durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung telepathischen Kontakt auf. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass sich das Wesen Horta nennt. Bei den Kugeln, die überall herumliegen, handelt es sich um ihre Eier, die von den Menschen einfach zerschlagen oder mitgenommen würden. Dagegen wehre sie sich. Kirk holt Pille herbei, der sich um die Verletzungen des Wesens kümmern soll. Während Kirk und Spock einer Lösung des Problems dank dem Kontakt zu Horta näher kommen, geraten die Bergleute immer mehr in Unruhe und wollen an Horta Lynchjustiz üben. Den Sicherheitsleuten von der Enterprise gelingt es am Ende nicht mehr, sie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Bevor sie sich auf Horta stürzen können, gelingt es Kirk, ihnen zu erklären, worin das Problem liegt und dass dieses nicht nur aus der Welt geschafft werden könne, sondern dass auch eine effektive Zusammenarbeit möglich sei, denn Horta verstehe sich ja auf das Schneiden von Tunneln, wie es die Menschen selbst nicht vermögen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines thumb Darsteller und Charaktere Trivia Nachwirkung Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Devil in the Dark (episode) es:The Devil in the Dark fr:The Devil in the Dark (épisode) ja:地底怪獣ホルタ（エピソード） nl:The Devil in the Dark pl:The Devil in the Dark Kategorie:Episode (TOS)